


May 15th, 1945

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1945 has arrived in the Summer Country, and the Caretakers at Tamerlane house have yet to arrive.<br/>SPOILERS FOR THE DRAGON'S APPRENTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 15th, 1945

It had been another night at the Bird and the Baby for Jack and his companions John and Charles. It wasn’t as enjoyable as past meetings however as the possible threats they faced loomed ominously over them. It had been nearly two years since they had seen or heard from the Caretakers Emertis. They didn’t know the others’ well-being, if something devastating had happened or if the entire Archipelago had been destroyed. There was some hope though; the War in the Summer Country had ended just days earlier and they all were enlightened by tgat.  
One thing was for certain though, they were getting further into the year 1945 and John and Jack’s anxiety grew with each week for Charles. As the War dragged on their friend seemed to get thinner every time they meet and considering they had taken to meeting nearly every week this was rather alarming. His usual animated demeanor had faded into a tired and rare enthusiastic gesture. Charles’ time was running out and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
John wished the Caretakers at Tamerlane House would fix whatever was wrong.  
Jack prayed for a miracle.  
This particular night ended on a particularly sour note for the three companions.  
Charles rose from his seat, traces of an amused smile from laughing at a joke their friend Hugo had said about John’s elves again still on his face, and took his coat.  
“I’m afraid I must be off,” he said, shaking his head.  
“Already Charles?” asked John, barely restraining from sending a glance at Jack.  
Jack had gone tense in his chair, watching Charles closely.  
“Mm yes, I wish to write a poem for Michal,” Charles mused, off handedly, “Before I get to too tired and it doesn’t make sense.”  
“Good heavens, I have trouble enough making sense of your mind when it’s not late, I can’t imagine what you’re like then,” Hugo said wryly.  
“No, you probably can’t. Goodnight chaps,” Charles said cheerfully and started for the door.  
“Hold on a minute, I think I’ll walk you out,” Jack said, jumping up and grabbing his coat as well. “Back in a minute you two.”  
They waved to John and Hugo and exited the pub together. They had barely gotten away from the door when Charles stopped walking so suddenly Jack actually walked a few paces ahead before turning to look at him.  
“Charles?” Jack asked, not bothering to keep the worry out of his voice.  
Charles pressed a hand to his abdomen as his friend appeared at his side. “You know Jack, I haven’t exactly felt well for months now, but I think this is rather serious,” he breathed.  
“Hold on old chap, we’ll get you to hospital,” Jack said. No sooner than he had spoken did Charles’ knees buckle and he fell. Jack surged forward and caught the thin man before he hit the ground. Carefully, he sank to his knees, holding Charles.  
“John! John! Get help!” Jack bellowed, hoping the Caretaker Principia could hear through the door. Luckily there wasn’t much din from inside the building, for it was rather late in the night.  
“Charles, you stay with me now,” Jack ordered, looking down at his friend.  
Charles could barely keep the pain from showing on his face as he tried to stay calm. “You know this is it Jack,” he said quietly, “Bert and Verne said 1945.”  
“Damn what they said, you’re not going now,” Jack said, tears stinging his eyes. What the bloody hell was taking John so long?  
In answer, John barreled out the door and came immediately to their sides. “Hugo’s getting help,” he said shakily as he knelt next to Jack and Charles.  
“We won didn’t we?” Charles asked breathlessly. “The War’s over, and we did what we needed? The Archipelago should be safe.”  
John nodded. “I should think so, we couldn’t have done it without you Charles, and when the Caretakers find a way for us to get back you’ll be the first to see it.” ****Charles didn’t reply, but he relaxed. All the tension and anxiety he held for the past couple of years appeared to melt out of him and disappear into the streets. An ambulance was speeding down the road towards them, but Charles was letting go.  
As the emergency vehicle started to park, Charles gripped Jack’s arm and John’s sleeve. “Tell Fred that it’s alright,” he said weakly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, May 15th,1945 the doctor stepped out of the operating room and into the waiting room where Jack and John immediately rose. Neither of them had slept during the night or spoken a word. They knew what was coming, but hoped against hope it wasn’t true.  
“I’m very sorry,” the doctor began, “but he’s passed.”  
Through the doors, they could see Charles lying peacefully on the operating table with a blanket over him. John didn’t bother to try and stop the tears that ran down his face, but Jack was taking it much worse. He let out a choked sob and John grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“Where are they?” Jack cried in anguish, holding onto John as well. “They should be here, we have to save him.”  
“I know,” John said.  
But there was nothing they could do now, Charles Williams was dead.


End file.
